A Twist in Fate
by LavenderRare
Summary: Diana wakes up to discover she and Akko have traded places. Akko is now Atsuko Cavendish, top of the class, and respected. Diana is now Diana Kagari, the laughing stock of Luna Nova. Diana seeks to fix this, at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Diana, we really should get up for class."

"Let her sleep. After last night, she needs it."

That's odd...

...those voices didn't sound like Hannah and Barbara...

Diana opened her eyes. In front of her were Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manbavaran.

"What are you two doing in my room?..." Diana asked.

Lotte's face gave a look of confusion.

"Gees, I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you were THIS stupid," Sucy responded.

Diana sat up quickly to respond, but ended up hitting her head. She looked up to see what she was hit by, and noticed a bed frame above her.

This wasn't her room.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Lotte asked.

Diana looked around. She looked to her left, and found a Shiny Chariot poster.

This was Akko's bed.

But...why was she in Akko's bed in Akko's room?

"Where's Akko?" Diana asked.

Lotte gasped. "You shouldn't let her hear you say that."

Diana gave her a puzzled look.

"Nobody here calls Atsuko that," Sucy says.

This remark caused Diana to roll her eyes. Why would she suddenly start referring to herself by her full name?

Might as well get to the bottom of this, she said to herself, standing up. It was then she realized she wasn't wearing her usual pajamas.

"Alright, where is my uniform?" she asked Lotte and Sucy. They pointed to a drawer near Akko's bed. Diana opened it and found the uniform with a light red sash. Do they REALLY expect her to wear this? She sighed, guessing there was no choice in the matter. She could always change it back later. As she picked it up, she saw that Shiny Rod toy Akko carried around. For a replica, it really did cast magic pretty well.

After changing, Diana left the room. Lotte and Sucy followed behind her.

"Where are you two going?" Diana asked.

"Class, of course," Sucy said.

"We always walk together," Lotte remarked.

Diana sighed. I guess I'm stuck with them, she said to herself.

Diana was about to take her usual seat in class, when she noticed-

"Akko?"

The chatter grew silent.

Akko, who had her hair all the way down, sat in Diana's usual seat, between Hannah and Barbara.

"What did you just call her, Diana?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Everyone knows it's Atsuko," Barbara retorted.

Akko sat there, allowing the two of them to laugh at her, before lifting her hand to silence the two of them. She stood up, her eyes still closed.

"It's quite alright," Akko said, "everyone makes mistakes. Although, I do notice that Diana makes more than the rest of us."

Diana felt the eyes of the whole class staring at her. This must be what Akko goes through on a daily basis. But, Diana doesn't remember being THAT cruel.

"Ms. Kagari, please take your seat," Professor Finnelan cried. Diana smiled. Finally, someone who can sort out this madness.

She turned to Akko and said, "you really should listen to the professor."

"I am," Akko said, "but you don't seem to want to."

"DIANA KAGARI, TAKE YOUR SEAT THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!"

Students began to snicker. Diana just stood there in shock.

Diana...KAGARI?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Diana Kagari, take your seat!"

Diana could not believe her ears. She had AKKO's last name, and Akko had HERS!

Not wanting to get in trouble, Diana took a seat next to Sucy.

"What was that about?" Lotte asked her.

Diana shook her head. "I...have no idea."

"She's probably still out of it from last night," Sucy suggested.

Diana wished class was it's normal self, but it sadly wasn't. Akko was called to answer every question (and got everything correct!), and Diana wasn't given any attention whatsoever.

The next class, Basic Magic, was even worse.

"Atsuko, it's your turn" Professor Babcock said.

Akko stepped forward with confidence, and raised her wand.

"_Toriara Faciesse!_"

Akko's wand pointed towards an apple set in front of her on a table. Light emitted from her wand, surrounded the apple, then turned it completely invisible.

Diana was impressed. Akko actually cast a spell appropriately.

The class clapped for her as Akko flicked her hair with her hand, the same fashion Diana usually does.

"Amazing work, as usual, Miss Cavendish," Professor Babcock remarked.

"Thank you, Professor," Akko said, walking back to Hannah and Barbara.

"That was amazing, Atsuko," Hannah gawked.

"Nobody else could do it like you," Barbara remarked.

"Diana," Professor Babcock said, "let's get this over with."

Diana walked towards the apple. She made sure she had perfect poise, as she raised her wand, and correctly enunciated,

"_Toriara Faciesse!_"

Nothing came out of her wand. Diana was shocked. She pronounced it correctly!

"Nothing. As if I should be surprised."

Diana heard the class laugh at her. She lowered her head in shame and slinked back to Lotte and Sucy.

"Amanda, let's see if you can do any better."

Amanda O'Neill strode to the table and cast the spell.

"_Toriara Faciesse!_"

The apple faded in between visibility and invisibility for a while, until it disappeared.

"Well, it's a relief to see at least a decent cast, again."

Amanda walked back to her place, patting Diana on the shoulder as she passed.

That's right, Diana remembered, Amanda is friends with Akko. Might be something that could be of use.

Diana's embarrassment continued in flight class, when she, like Akko, was not able to take off the ground. She watched as Akko flew laps around everyone at great speed. Everyone cheered for her as she landed.

"Atsuko, that was amazing!"

"A new record! Good work, Atsuko!"

"You'll win next year's relay for sure!"

Amanda landed next to Diana, huffing.

"I'm so damn sick of Atsuko showing off," she remarked.

Diana just watched Akko. Is this really what other people think of her when she flies or casts spells? She never tried to show off...

...much...

* * *

It was lunchtime now. Amanda and her friends, Jasminka Antoneko and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger (that was, indeed, a mouthful) joined Diana, Lotte and Sucy. Diana normally ate alone, with Hannah and Barbara joining her if they weren't eating with their friend, Avery.

"You SERIOUSLY called Atsuko 'Akko'?!" Amanda snorted.

"It's...weird," Diana said, "this...isn't my normal life."

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Lotte asked.

Diana looked up. "My last name is actually Cavendish, and Akko's is Kagari."

Silence fell upon her from her tablemates, until Sucy and Amanda began laughing.

"Diana, what has gotten into you?" Amanda asked.

"Explains why your hair is down," Sucy replied.

Diana was confused.

Lotte put her hand on her shoulder. "Diana, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"Maybe you should cancel your extra tutoring lessons with Professor Ursula tonight."

Professor Ursula! She may know what's going on!

Diana stood up, startling everyone around her.

"No, I'm fine. Seeing Professor Ursula tonight is a great idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Diana didn't visit Professor Ursula often. She was Akko's tutor, after all. But she found her room easily.

Diana knocked on the door. Shuffling of papers and other objects could be heard from the other side, as well as muttering. As soon as the door opened, Diana was greeted with a messy room and a professor wearing a tracksuit with her hair sloppily tied up and her glasses askew.

"Diana, it's great to see you." she opened the door wider to let her in. Diana entered, looking around the place. There were books, random objects, and artifacts everywhere. A scruffy bird (Ursula's Familiar, most likely) perched on a table, looking tired. Diana sat down on a spare chair as Ursula awkwardly poured her tea. She turned to the wall, noticing an image...Diana was curious about this image. It had...words...the Seven Words of Arcturus...Diana heard of these words when studying the Nine Olde Witches. What was Ursula doing with such an image?

Ursula noticed Diana reading them, and tried to divert her attention away. "Hey...so I was thinking, today we should practice your metamorphosis magic."

Diana pointed at the image. "What is this?"

Ursula nervously looked around, trying to find something else to talk about, but Diana asked again.

"Answer my question!"

Ursula sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you until I felt you were ready..."  
Ready for what?

"Remember your first day at Luna Nova? You cast a spell with the Shiny Rod to arrive at school."

Is that how Akko arrived at school?

Ursula pointed at one of the leaves on the image. "Noctu Orfeit Aude Fraetor".

The Shiny Arc. Diana knew this spell.

Ursula then pointed to another leaf. "Just recently, you unlocked a second Word. When you were in the Blue Moon Abyss."

Diana KNEW she didn't go to the Blue Moon Abyss. She was studying at that time.

"Phaidoari Afairygnor."

Diana stands up. "With all due respect, professor, I have no memory of any of these events happening."

Ursula looked confused at Diana. "What do you mean? You wouldn't stop talking about the Shiny Rod ever since you've arrived."

"This isn't my life!" Diana blurted. She cleared her throat, then explained herself.

"My real name is Diana Cavendish. I am a proud descendant of Beatrix Cavendish. I come from a long line of excellent witches. My mother, whom I wish to continue to make proud, passed away when I was a child. That is the life I know and grew up with. This life, right here, is not mine. This life belongs to Akko."

Ursula slightly gasped after hearing Diana use the term "Akko".

To convince her further, Diana recited, "Sybilladura Lelladybura. That saying has been passed down by my family."

Ursula's eyes widened. "I haven't taught you that Word yet..."

"Because it's a part of my family, my life!"

Realization came into Ursula's eyes. Diana was telling the truth.

"I want to know how this happened, and how to reverse it," Diana demanded.

The stunned professor looked through the Words. "I don't think I can answer that question. This kind of magic is beyond my understanding."

"Then who would understand?" Diana asked.

Ursula replied, "well, the Nine Olde Witches would, but it's practically impossible to ask them."

"What about the Luna Nova Archives?" She knew she had already been there, but she had no need to research life-swapping magic.

"Of course!" Ursula exclaimed. "You're brilliant, Diana! I'll start looking through them tomorrow!"

Tomorrow?

"What am I supposed to do before that?" she asked.

"Well," Ursula said, "if you are who you say you are, then you'll be able to make it through school."

Diana sat down, looking disappointed. "That is the thing. I didn't just switch lives with Akko, I also gained her lack in magic."

"Oh, I see," Ursula said.

"I cannot even ride a broom! This is a skill I had worked on for YEARS as a child!"

Ursula gently pushed Diana's untouched tea towards her. "I understand this is hard, but maybe it'll give you a better understanding of Atsuk-I mean Akko."

Diana perked her head up.

"A famous witch, top of her class, walking in the shoes of someone from a non-magical family. Maybe this is more of a learning experience?"

She had never thought of it that way.

Diana took a sip from the tea offered to her, and thanked her professor.

Tomorrow, she will learn to see things from Akko's perspective.


End file.
